wurmpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chat commands
Chat commmands are commands for use in chat. Do not confuse them with IRC or console commands. Commands ;/? :Same as /help ;/all or /ally :Sends alliance to village chat. ;/attackers :Shows who you have been fighting the last five minutes. ;/ca :Toggles the Community Assistant help chat window, available on the Freedom and Golden Valley servers ;/changeemail :Changes your email. The password is this case is not the current toon's, but any password for toons using the email your trying to change too. Fictitious example: /changeemail blacksun34@gmail.com Brown33board . Here Brown33board would not be the currently logged in toon's password.Forum explanation ;/converts :Shows how many times you have changed kingdom and when you can convert again. ;/dev :Broadcasts the message to logged-in developers, game moderators, and chat moderators. ;/fatigue :displays how much time you have left to perform fatiguing tasks. ;/fl :Shows your current focus level. ;/fsleep :Toggles sleep bonus on and off. Toggles on automatically after a server restart ;/help or /? :Lists most of these chat commands. ;/ignore :Displays ignore list. ;/ignore :Add player to ignore list (remove if already ignored). ;/info :Display basic game info. ;/invitations :Toggles whether you allow people to invite you to join their kingdom or religion. ;/kchat :Toggles kingdom chat. ;/kingdoms :Displays kingdom influence on the server. ;/lives :Displays how many lives (respawns) remain for a champion . ;/lotime :Shows logout time--how long until you leave game if you lose link. This includes logging out. ;/me :Chat message without <> around your name. Works in all chats but the kchat. (Example: '/me dances' produces 'Bob dances' when Bob types it.) ;/mission :Last tutorial instructions received. ;/news :Showed latest news. The news is now displayed on the website and in the client startup window. ;/password :Changes your password. ;/rank :Shows your current battle rank. ;/ranks :Shows top battle ranks on the server. ;/refer :Displays window allowing you to award your referral, and use the ones you have received yourself. ;/release corpse :Makes all your current corpses lootable by anyone from your kingdom. Normally, people from same kingdom who aren't friends, fellow citizens, or allies cannot loot your corpses. ;/remove :Removes the person from your friends list. ;/reputation :Displays your current reputation. ;/respawn :Displays the respawn dialog. For use when you are dead. ;/revoke :Revokes your citizenship of the specified village (i.e. allows you to leave without being kicked out by the mayor). ;/shout :Sends message to kingdom chat. ;/sleep :Displays your current remaining sleep bonus. ;/stopcaring :Frees all the animal husbandry slots for caring. ;/stuck :Helps you getting out from trees and such that you are stuck in. ;/suicide :Presents a suicide dialog. ;/support :Broadcast to the chat moderators and game masters (replacement for /dev). ;/team :Team chat ;/tell :Sends a private message to the person. ;/time :Shows current game time and date, as well as your total playing time and remaining premium time. ;/title :Displays your current title. ;/titles :Displays all your achieved titles and lets you choose which to display. ;/transfer :Brings a very old player from Wild to Freedom for free with all its items intact. ;/tweet :Sends your twit to the village twitter if enabled. ;/uptime :Shows the time since the last server reboot. ;/village :Sends message to village chat. ;/vote :Vote for citizen as village mayor. ;/warnings :Shows information about your official moderation warnings. ;/weather :Wind direction and speed ;/who :Shows the amount of players currently logged in. See also *Console *IRC